Holli Would (Expansion)
Holli Would is a character that appears in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. She serves as an optional boss in City of Toons after the completion of the main story. Story "Don't you get it? They're real. When they touch someone, they feel it. When they taste something, they REALLY taste it. And when they are... With a man! Woo!" - Holli Would to Sora, Donald, Goofy and Valiant on the topic of "noids". Holli is found at a slow business Ink and Paint Club, after the tale of Sora and Valiant's victory over the darkness driven Judge Doom as spread across the city quickly. Holii introduces herself as a "outsider" who takes an interest in Sora's Keyblade, thinking that it is the "key" to becoming a "noid" (another term used by toons to refer to humans) and getting everything she seemingly wants, and fiercely tries to whisk it away from him with the use of seduction. Sora, unmoved by Holli's advances, turns down her proposal, as he disapproves of freeing the heart of such a greedy person. Eddie states that he's heard rumors about Holli, saying that she's killed her creator and fled town, which is why she's the only "toon" that has more adult-like features (as she was based off of an real life actress). Angered, Holli attacks Sora and the gang, saying that she'll get the Keyblade one way or another and transports them into a distorted, cartoony version of the club. In the end she is defeated and dramatically melts into ink and paint, leaving behind a Summon charm, As a boss "Look, lady—I already told you "no", so back off!" "The cute ones are always so stubborn—Don't you understand that beautiful women get whatever they want? I will have that key one way or another!" - Holli and Sora, after the woman's persistence begins to annoy him. Holli Would is a more adult-styled toon (being from a more mature movie) in contrast to Roger Rabbit's use of iconic children's cartoons. Thus giving her attacks more edge and imagination to them. She is fairly weak to magic. Tommy Gun Barrage - Holli brandishes a tommy gun and circles around Sora while firing, similar to Xemnas and his lasers. Anvil Shower - ''Holli disappears in a puff of smoke. After a few seconds, a series of large anvils will drop down on Sora, be sure to Quick Run or Dodge Roll to safety (the anvils also create shockwaves). ''Pole Spin - Manipulating the arena, Holli will summon a strip pole in the middle of the stage. She will then spin around it, increasing the height of her body to stretch out and hit Sora as she rotates around the pole. Gyro Twist, has Sora dodge Holli's attack and grab onto her legs and dash around the pole at a high velocity, leaving her staggered. Plane Crazy -'' Holli will morph herself into a small aeroplane and glide about the arena, raining down bullets on Sora. Shots from the plane will stagger him and cut away at his HP, so be sure to use Reflect or strategically block . Occasionally, Holli will also drop two large bombs on the arena, leaving behind a large patch of flames after the explosion. She can also perform dives and swoop in after Sora and launch him into the air with her propellers. ''Heartless Summon - Holli's natural greed and lust gives her the ability to call Heartless into battle. She'll call Aeroplane Heartless and regular Soldiers to her side. Can Can Combo - Holli performs a series of kicks that look similar to the Can Can dance move, which will hold Sora in place. Holli finishes with a somersault kick. Battle Quotes * "You can't erase me." * "You're not my type—GET LOST!" - During Can Can Combo. * "I want what you've got." - Disappearing before Anvil Shower. * "Let's dance, sugar!" -'' Pole Spin. * "''W-What!?!" ''- After Sora initiates Gyro Twist. * "Tadaa!" - During Tommy Gun Barrage. * "Incoming!" - While firing and dropping bombs during Plane Crazy. * "Anytime now~." Summoning Heartless. * ''"This just isn't fair!" - Upon defeat. Trivia * The monologue Holli gives to Sora is the same one she says to Frank Harris, the protagonist of Cool World. * After defeating Holli Would, she leaves behind the Blizzard Charm, which unlocks the summon Nekron. Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion Category:Secret Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Female Characters